


Armored Benefits

by raptor4d4



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Frustration, Tribadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 09:43:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7613227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raptor4d4/pseuds/raptor4d4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While paying a visit to Miranda and Oriana at their new lab, Jane Shepard gets the chance to see the new suit of armor they're developing for the Alliance in action!  It's...not what she expects...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Armored Benefits

[Disclaimer]

Mass Effect and its characters are the property of Bioware and Electronic Arts.

This is purely a work of fan-fiction and 100% non-canon.

This fan-fiction is free, written for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of others.

Please support Bioware by purchasing the Mass Effect games, books and comics!

** Armored Benefits **

_*Ding!*_

Jane Shepard stepped off the elevator as she arrived on her desired floor of the Alliance training facility she was visiting. She carried in her hand a bag of food from a local restaurant. The food was meant for her friends Miranda and Oriana Lawson. Recently these two had been contracted by the Alliance to help develop new types of armor. They were all keeping it hush-hush but Shepard did hear rumors that they made a breakthrough in a new suit of armor that somehow improved the combat performance of female soldiers. Early tests showed great promise and their research grant was recently renewed. 

But Shepard didn’t care much about that. Her fighting days were over. She was retired. Today she was just delivering food to two dear friends whom she knew often forgot to eat when they were too engrossed in a project. 

Soldiers saluted her as she walked by on her way to the Lawson lab which overlooked one of the facility’s largest simulation chambers. When she entered she found Miranda and Oriana standing with their backs to the door, looking down out a window at the simulation room below. She cleared her throat to get their attention.

“Hello, Shepard,” Miranda said without turning to look. 

Shepard grinned. Somehow she always knew when it was her. 

“How’s the work coming?” Shepard asked. 

“Remarkable,” Oriana replied, not turning to look around like her sister. “Each test shows better results than the last! Still a few kinks to work out but when we’re finished our female soldiers will be a force to be reckoned with!”

Oriana sounded very enthused by all this, more so than Shepard ever heard her before. Shepard put the food on a table and moved to join them. As she got close she saw on a computer terminal what simulation they were running. 

“Ah! The Elysium simulation!” she said. She grinned. That battle at Elysium, otherwise known as the Skyllian Blitz, was what made Shepard famous. When pirates attacked the colony she rallied the defenses and single-handedly held the line when the enemy tried to push through the gaps. Simulation programmers grilled her hard to get as many details about the battle as they could to make an accurate simulation. Naturally she was the first to try it when it was finished. Not quite as hard as the original but still a challenge! No one has ever beaten her high score though. This simulation was not for the faint of heart so her score of 7,000 sat squarely at the top of the list.

Shepard stood next to Oriana and looked down. She saw the familiar Elysium landscape and the familiar sight of batarian pirates, all holographically generated, bearing down on the lone soldier tested the new armor. 

“So who did you get to test this new…ar…mor…” Shepard’s voice drifted off and her jaw dropped as she got a good look at the soldier. It was Ashley Williams. But that wasn’t what was shocking Shepard so much. It was the armor she was wearing. Miranda and Oriana’s new experimental armor was…

Miranda once explained to Shepard some of the features of the armor. It was made mostly of a new type of latex material that could conform to the size of any wearer. Once donned it would harden and become stronger than most armors on the market while still maintaining a high degree of flexibility. Somehow computer circuitry is woven into the material, making it much like a computer and also capable of generating energy shields to protect the wearer. Overall the suit would be very light to not hinder speed or movement but at the same time as strong as a set of heavy armor. 

Ashley’s armor was clearly made of this strange new material. The material was a deep blue. She wore a pair of thigh-high boots with a pronounced heel and a pair of arm length gloves. The material clung to her skin so tightly that if it weren’t for the color it would be hard to tell where the material ended and her skin began. But the rest of the armor was…a bikini. Three metal plates, all very small, covered most of her boobs and her pussy. They were held on and together by long strips of the material like a sling bikini, running down her stomach to her crotch. When Ashley turned around a lone string of the material ran down her back and into her ass crack as it looped under her to the groin plate. 

Oriana glanced at Shepard out of the corner of her eye and smirked at the stupid look on her face. Shepard’s jaw dropped lower and lower until her brain came back on and she could speak. 

“What…the…FUCK?!” she bellowed. She turned to her two friends and pointed at Ashley, enraged that they were making her wear something so…slutty!

“What’s the meaning of this?!” she demanded. “You’re _supposed_ to be developing ways to protect our soldiers! Not make them look like WHORES!”

Miranda and Oriana exchanged glances and grinned. They urged Shepard to look again at the computer terminals running the simulation, specifically the scoreboard. Shepard humored them and looked. She saw the list of the top five scores for the Elysium simulation. There was Shepard’s high score of 7,000…sitting in fourth place?! Her eyes shot up to the top three slots. All had Ashley’s name next to them. Third place score was…10,000?!? Second place 11,000??? First place 14,000???!!!

As Shepard’s jaw dropped again, Miranda began an explanation of the armor. “As you know, people trying this simulation lose points whenever they suffer a blow. Despite its appearance, our new prototype does a remarkable job protecting the wearer. The shields are so strong that in all of Ashley’s simulations they have not dropped below 80% strength. I believe your shields routinely go down three or four times when you’ve tried this, correct? Well the greatly reduced weight translates into greater speed and agility for the subject. Ashley has been able to dodge shots that might have decimated her shields. This is her fourth simulation wearing the armor and she is fighting with greater ferocity than the last three combined!”

Shepard looked back down at Ashley. She paid close attention this time to how she was moving and fighting. Shepard had fought many battles alongside Ashley but she had never seen her move like THIS! She skillfully bobbed and weaved through a hail of bullets, screaming and roaring as she opened fire on her enemies and took them all down with incredible precision. Those that got too close she swiftly took down with an omni-blade to the gut or a kick to the face. With the ferocity of a berserker Ashley ripped through the remaining enemies until there were none left. The simulation ended and the computer began calculating her score. Shepard watched dumbstruck as her now meager score of 7,000 got bumped to fifth place as Ashely’s new score of 15,000 took first. 

Ashley looked up at the window at Miranda and Oriana. She had a strange smile on her face and she was very flushed. Not that surprising considering the intense exercise she just had but still something seemed off. She then ran to the door to the locker rooms below the observation windows. 

Shepard clenched her fists. She had been dethroned! Her high score had been left in the dust! No way was she going to stand for this!

“Start the simulation over! I’m going to try it this time!” she barked. But Miranda shook her head. 

“This chamber is set to gather data only on individuals wearing the new armor. Letting you try it with your normal equipment could compromise all our research data. The only way we’d allow you to fight…is if you wear the armor too.”

Shepard hesitated. Did she really want to wear something so humiliating? But her pride in her high score overcame her embarrassment. She agreed. 

They led her down to the locker room where Ashley was waiting. She was surprised to see Shepard there and was even more surprised to learn she was going to try the simulation. 

“Good luck in there! I know you survived the _real_ Skyllian Blitz but that simulation can get pretty brutal!” she said. Shepard barely heard her, unable to take her eyes off the “armor”. From close up she could see something she hadn’t noticed from so far away. There were lights all around the plates covering Ashley’s boobs and groin. Lights emitting a very soft green light. Before they went any further, Shepard had to ask her something. 

“Are you…really comfortable wearing something so…so…” Shepard couldn’t bring herself to finish her sentence. But Ashley grinned and did it for her.

“Revealing? Provocative? Slutty? First time I wore this thing I absolutely hated it! But once I got into the battle…once I really felt it in action…” she drifted off, an almost dreamy expression on her face as she recalled her first time. But she quickly snapped out of it and finished. “Try it out! I guarantee, you won’t want to go into battle wearing any other armor ever again!”

Ashley smiled. But something still seemed off. She seemed very…antsy. Like she wanted to do something but we were holding her up. Shepard asked her if she was OK and she simply said she really needed a shower. Without another word she proceeded to remove the armor for Shepard. The metal plates were all that needed to be removed. Oriana already had prepared a new pair of gloves and boots. Shepard blushed as Ashley pressed on the nipple area of her boob plates and two red lights appeared in the middle. She did the same with her groin plate and another red light appeared. All three lights blinked for a moment before turning green. The blue latex holding the three pieces together suddenly snapped and the pieces sucked into the plates like the tape in a measuring tape. She peeled off the plates and handed them to Shepard before running off to the shower, still wearing her gloves and boots. 

Shepard slowly donned the armor. Sitting naked on a bench, she slid on the boots and the gloves. They all felt very big and loose as she slid them on but as soon as they were in place the material shrunk to a tight fit. But not too tight. They were perfectly snug but did not hinder her movement or feeling at all. Shepard was actually impressed by how comfortable they were. But next came the embarrassing part. She let Miranda apply the three plates. She put the boob plates into position and pressed the buttons to trigger the green light. She did the same with the groin plate. As soon as all three lights were lit they turned red in unison. 

“Woo!” Shepard exclaimed as the latex material slithered out of the boob plates and down her stomach, connecting to the groin plate. She cried out again as the next piece of latex shot out of the bottom of the groin plate, sliding between her legs, up into her ass crack, up her back and splitting around her neck to connect again to the boob plates. Shepard’s face burned with humiliation as she tried not to think about what she looked like in this. Without a word to the Lawson sisters she grabbed a rifle and marched into the simulation chamber. 

A few minutes passed as Miranda and Oriana returned to the lab for observation. They called out to her over the intercom to let her know the simulation was starting. The holograms activated and her surroundings turned into Elysium. She raised her rifle and prepared to fight, her heart rate starting to pick up. Though she knew her opponents would all be holograms Shepard couldn’t help but feel embarrassed to have so many people seeing her dressed like this. But as the timer counted down to the beginning of the simulation, Shepard noticed two odd things. First, she briefly glanced down at her body and noticed that the green lights around the edges of the plates had turned red. What did this mean? And second, despite how humiliating this was she suddenly found herself feeling slightly…aroused? 

She didn’t have time to think of that. The simulation would begin in three…two…one…

Shepard opened fire at the first pirates to appear and dove for cover. She surprised herself by how fast she was moving. She never really noticed how much her armor weighed her down before now. She had to give the Lawson Sisters points for that! 

The simulation went on and Shepard really felt like she was back on Elysium. She took some shots from cover before moving on to the next piece of cover. Pirates that got too close she swiftly took down and proceeded to fight the rest. Shepard fought fast and hard…but not nearly as hard as Ashley did. She tried to match the speed and ferocity she saw Ashley fighting with before but kept falling short. She frowned as she gunned down another group of pirates. This armor was supposed to help improve the combat performance of female soldiers. It evidently worked for Ashley. Why wasn’t it working for Shepard? 

This thought plagued Shepard as the fight dragged on and she watched her score climb at a snail’s pace compared to Ashley’s high-speed climb. But over time, this train of thought was replaced by a new one. Shepard confessed to having a strange feeling of arousal just as the simulation began. She expected it to vanish once the battle got underway. She never felt horny during a combat situation before. But now she was having trouble feeling anything _but_ horny! Her face became flushed and her breathing labored as she felt a strange tingling around her nipples and pussy. She’d try to concentrate on the pirates but erotic images constantly flashed across her mind, breaking her concentration. More than once she took hits should could have easily dodged, causing her score to drop. 

Eventually Shepard had no choice but to retreat. She tossed a few grenades to blow away the advancing pirates and grant her a few minutes respite before the next wave appeared. She slumped to the ground behind a short concrete wall and put down her rifle. She grabbed the groin plate and tried to peel it off. She needed to masturbate. She needed to masturbate so bad! If she could just relieve some of this building sexual frustration then maybe she could concentrate enough to finish the sim with a decent score. But the plate wouldn’t come off. It felt like it was glued on! Same with the boob plates. Whatever tech they used to make these things kept the plates firmly in place. Shepard remembered how you had to press the buttons to take them off. She quickly pressed on the plates where she saw Ashley do it. Red lights blinked on all three plates…and died out. The latex did not snap and withdraw. The plates would not come off. They were stuck.

“No! No, no, no, no, no!” Shepard said frantically as she struggled harder to remove them. She didn’t know how much longer she could last without something in her pussy! 

“It won’t work, Shepard,” Miranda said over the intercom. Shepard looked up. Miranda and Oriana were looking down on her, both looking very smug. 

“What’s happening to me?!” Shepard cried. 

“The plates are designed to read the wearer’s vital signs to detect when they are in a combat situation,” Oriana explained. “As long as you are in combat, the plates will NOT come off. Also while you are in combat, the plates will stimulate your erogenous zones, amplifying your sex drive many times over until your entire body is begging for sex.”

Shepard blinked. She couldn’t believe what she was hearing. 

“But…but…WHY?!?”

The sisters both laughed. 

“Shepard, what’s more frustrating than sexual frustration?” Miranda asked. “I can’t think of anything. When a person is sexually frustrated, they become very determined to reach a point where they can relieve that tension. Such determination can help a person reach new heights. Do things they never thought they could…especially if they are as horny as you no doubt are right now.”

Miranda’s gaze shot up to beyond Shepard before looking back at her and smiling. “I’d get ready, Shepard. The next wave is coming. Be sure to finish them off quickly! If you don’t…you’ll _never_ be able to take those plates off. You’ll never be able to masturbate. Never be able to have sex… _EVER_ …”

Shepard looked up at the sisters, horrified. 

“Can never…have…sex?” she repeated slowly. “…Ever?”

Then it happened. Something snapped in Shepard’s mind. All the sexual frustration she had been feeling came to a boil. She couldn’t take it anymore! She needed sex! She needed it NOW!

Shepard screamed. This scream turned into a ferocious roar. She grabbed her rifle and leapt out of cover. She took swift aim at the approaching group of pirates and gunned them all down. 

Miranda and Oriana watched Shepard fight with contented smiles. Like Ashley before, Shepard had slipped into a sex-driven berserker rage. With almost superhuman speed she took down the pirates whole groups at a time. Bullets and grenades flew like never before and those unlucky enough to get close to Shepard were practically torn apart. She was no longer paying attention to it but Shepard’s score was skyrocketing even faster than Ashley’s. As the final wave of pirates materialized her score had matched Ashley’s high score of 15,000. By the time the remaining pirates were obliterated, Shepard’s original score of 7,000 slipped off the top five chart completely. Now at the top was her unbeatable score of 16,000. 

The simulation ended and the Elysium setting disappeared. Shepard did not wait for Miranda or Oriana to say something. She ran into the locker room and tried to rip off the plates. Combat was over! They should come off now! But Shepard realized that her fervor was probably making the plates think she was still in combat. She took a few deep breaths to calm down. Sure enough, the red lights along the edges turned green, indicating that the plates recognized she was no longer in combat. She pressed the buttons on the plates and felt ecstatic when they all turned green and the latex snapped away. 

“YES!” Shepard cried. She ripped off the plates and dropped them to the floor. She plopped down on a bench and stuck her fingers in her pussy. She breathed a huge sigh of relief as she felt her fingers wiggle around inside her, touching the most sensitive spots inside her. 

“Oh yeah…” she said dreamily. She fondled her breasts as she fingered her pussy. Though it was pleasurable, she wanted more. She looked around quickly for something she could fuck herself with. Her eyes fell on her rifle. The rifle itself was too big but the thermal clip inside wasn’t. She ejected it and thankfully it wasn’t too hot. Without any more delays she quickly stuck it inside herself. Shepard slid off the bench as she moaned loudly, sliding the clip deep into her soaking wet pussy. A puddle swiftly formed between her legs as all her built up juices came pouring out. 

“So good…so good…” she thought. The sexual relief she was feeling was unlike anything she had felt before! Fucking herself with this thermal clip felt so damn good! The only thing better would be real sex with someone else. But absent a partner, this would have to do.

Shepard slowly stopped moaning as she fucked herself. As she did, she began to notice another sound. Someone else was moaning. It sounded like it was coming from…the showers?

Shepard was still incredibly horny and needed to masturbate more. But she had satisfied her lust enough that her curiosity was able to compel her to investigate. She walked to the showers, the heels of the boots she was still wearing clicking against the floor. She left a trail of cum behind her as she continued to fuck herself with the clip as she walked. She stepped into the showers and quickly found the source of the moaning. 

Ashley was still present. There were no signs she had taken a shower at all. Instead, it looked like she had spent all her time in here masturbating. She was lying in the corner of the shower room, her head in the corner and her legs in the air. She had stuck them straight up and leaned them back, the toes of her boots resting against the walls for support as she furiously pleasured her pussy with both hands. 

Ashley did not seem to notice Shepard as she entered. Shepard on the other hand smiled as she watched Ashley fuck herself. She released the thermal clip and let it slide out of her pussy. She didn’t need it anymore! Ashley heard it hit the floor and looked up in time to see Shepard dive-bomb her. She grabbed her legs and buried her face in Ashley’s wet cunt. Ashley cried out in delight at having a tongue in her pussy. She grabbed Shepard’s head and helped push it down so she could get her tongue as deep inside her as she could. Shepard’s face quickly became soaked with her cum. She gave her pussy another long lick and proceeded to lick her way up Ashley’s body. She licked her stomach all the way up to her breasts. She swirled her tongue all around one boob to the nipple which she took in her teeth and gave a sharp tug. While she moved she made sure to press her body against Ashley’s, rubbing her breasts against her stomach. When they were eye to eye Shepard pressed their bosoms together in an erotic boob sandwich. She kissed Ashley, filling her friend’s mouth with the taste of her own cum. Ashley moaned loudly and erotically at her own taste and wrapped her arms and legs around Shepard. Shepard pressed her pussy against Ashley’s and moved her pelvis so they would rub together. 

“Oh God! Shepard! More! Do that more!” Ashley cried out between kisses. 

“Your pussy feels so good, Ashley! I can’t believe it took me this long to discover this!” Shepard cried back, moving her pelvis even faster. 

They rubbed and kissed for a good long while before moving into a new position. Ashley did not move but Shepard laid down on her back. She spread her legs and scooted forward to press her pussy against Ashley’s again. Now both women could move their pelvises as they tribbed each other. The shower room echoed with their ceaseless erotic screaming. Both women rubbed their pussies together harder and faster, squeezing their tits as hard as they could and begging the other to move even faster. 

Little did these two horny women know but they were being watched. Miranda and Oriana had secretly installed hidden cameras in the locker room and shower room. They wanted to observe the behavior of their test subjects following successful tests of the armor. Thus far results were as they expected. The increased arousal resulted in a borderline insatiable sexual appetite. The previous three tests ended with Ashley masturbating furiously in the locker room or showers for hours afterwards with her hands or whatever other items she managed to find. The third time they “accidentally” left a large dildo behind in the locker room. Ashley managed to stick the entire thing inside her. 

You would think the intense sexual frustration they endured during combat would make them want to never wear the armor again. So why did Ashley come back for the second and third tests? Because even though the battles themselves were agonizing from the sexual frustration, the sex afterwards was unlike anything she had ever felt before. Each time she reached new peaks of ecstasy following the battles. Like a narcotic, she couldn’t get enough. She wanted more! She wanted to orgasm even harder than the last time! The agony she endured during the battles was more than worth it! 

“I’d say sexual addiction is a definite side effect of the new armor. You agree, Ori?” Miranda asked. 

“Very good chance. I’m sure the Alliance will want us to fix that. Maybe. Better make sure though. You want to…test it?”

Miranda grinned deviously. She turned on the intercom. The feedback made Shepard and Ashley stop fucking and look around. They looked up when they heard Miranda’s voice.

“I’ve got some interesting news, ladies. We just completed a second set of the armor. Care to try a two-person simulation before we call it a day?”

Shepard and Ashley were on their feet in a flash. Their eyes wide and manic as they kept looking up. 

“YES! More! I need another round!” Ashley cried.

“Will I feel this good again if I use the armor?! Then FUCK YES!!!” Shepard screamed. 

Miranda turned off the intercom and she and her sister both laughed. They grabbed the second set of plates and proceeded to the locker room to give them to them. 

This was turning into the best job the sisters ever had! And months later, when the Alliance officially rolled out the new armor to the rest of the army, the Alliance military saw an incredible spike in enlistments. Among both the women AND the men. The men wanted desperately to see the women in action. And the women wanted desperately to take part in the rumored “relief exercises” said to follow each mission. 

And within a few short years of the release of the new armor, the Alliance became the most ferocious and feared fighting force in the whole galaxy…

**THE END**


End file.
